Runaway
by Pii
Summary: For Cordia's June Contest : 'She was running down the alley…'. Danielle is running away from Vlad, but finally he caught her, One-shot. Review please?


**Hi there! I am here to accept Cori's June Contest. With 'She was running down the alley' for the 1****st**** words. I done this at 999 words (Do not count the Author Note and Line Break text ;P) I hope you like this, Cori! Well, I am sorry if my grammar is bad, at least I tried :x I put them on past tenses, I wish this grammar not really bad. I tried my best. Well, if it's bad, I am just losing, that's all XD**

**Okay, without any further ado,… enjoy and *ar-hem*… review please?**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

She was running down the alley. Her heartbeat was beating like marathon. Her powers already shorted out, she must get out fast, before he caught her. Need to get-… _Danny!_ She kept running, until a glimpse of shadow attacked her from behind with its ecto-blast. The girl screamed in pain, she fell unconscious. The figure smile darkly, looked at the twelve years old girl, before he took her away.

Danielle woke up on an experiment table, shook her head slowly. She noticed she already captured. Danielle struggled, "_Oh, come on…_"

Slowly a dark figure got closer at her. Danielle glares on him, "_Vlad,_" she muttered. The vampire-like ghost smiled and showed himself from the darkness. "Well, well…"

"What do you want," Danielle asked, hold her voice back. The older halfa just smiled on her. What do he wanted? Danielle wondered. That crazed-up fruitloop already cloned her, tried to kill her, now what? She already stabilized, but he still wanted to kill her? Is that not enough to let her live? He smirked.

"Because… you're a _failed_… _clone_," Vlad said. It's deep. Is that not enough for you, Vlad? You _created_ me, but _wanted_ to kill me. Because I am a failed-… clone? Is that not enough for you_? I hate you, Vlad_. Really hates you. That's what in Dani's mind. She could felt tears filled her eyes. Why she couldn't live as a normal person? Why she must be a clone?

Tears fell from her eyes. "You…You're… You're really a crazed-up fruitloop!" she yelled. Vlad frowned, "For the last time, I am not a fruitloop!" Danielle just kept crying. "_Danny…_" she muttered. She wanted Danny to come and recue her. But that was already night. And she was at Vlad's castle. No way to escape, no way to get help. "_Danny…_"

More tears released from her eyes. Poured like raindrops. "_Danny,…_" She muttered his name, hoped him to come, but no avail. '_Help me, Danny! That crazed-up fruitloop captured me_.' Dani half-wanted to scream. But she knew nothing will happen, he won't come. So she just let herself to mutter his name, "Danny…"

"_Danny…"_

_Please…_

Why must me? Why must I am the one who met this fate? "…You want to dissect me," Danielle spoke in a low voice. "But… why me?"

Vlad just smirked, "I told you already, because you're a _failed_ clone,"

_Danny, please. Save me now… Please just save me now_, Danielle wished. _Please come and rescue me now. _Back to the reality, Danielle looked after Vlad, who smirks evilly on her. He held something on his hands. Grinned more, he pushed a button on the remote. Dani gasped in shock when she saw a big machine appeared in front of her very eyes. The strange machine looked like a big ecto-gun. It's pointed on her. Another tear dropped from Danielle's face.

"W…What's that?" Danielle asked. She looked on Vlad, who smirked on her.

"That's a machine to dissect you," Vlad spoke, Dani's eyes got widen. _No way. _Danielle thought. _No way! I am not going to be dissected!_ No, Vlad, you're not going to do this, do you?

Danielle let her tears fell more. She glued her view on the machine. As Vlad turned on the machine, Danielle start to scream, "DANNY…!"

"It's no use," Vlad said. _Liar! _Vlad is a liar! Danielle thought. He was saying that he is her father. But he is not. He cloned her. For him! For his plans! He wanted to dissect her. He wanted to hurt Danny! He wanted to hurt her! Is it over now? Dani questioned. The machine shot a beam on the table, the beam moved slowly to up.

"Danny!" Dani screamed, but this time her voice lower than before.

Is it over now? Dani questioned in her mind. Is it over? Is it really over? Dani thought for a while. Danny always helped her, now she is trapped and couldn't do anything. He wasn't here to help her this time. Again Danielle asked, _is it really over now?_

Closed her eyes, Danielle thought deeply. No, this can't be happened… Why she must dissected like this? Why must her? Is my life over now? Danielle thought. I am just live, as an experiment? I am just alive as a clone…; as a failed clone?

Questions in her mind, why? Why? Why must me? Why me? Danny, please help!

No, it's wrong.

I am not going to live as an experiment for the rest of my life. Not as a clone, not as a failed clone. But as a cousin, as Danny's cousin! I must brace myself. Dani thought, she opened her eyes. Fired up, she collected all her powers left. Her eyes flashed green. The beam almost got her but before that Dani already broke trough the chains and shot an ecto-blast on the machine.

Vlad gasped. "What?" his glowing red eyes met with Danielle's glowing green eyes. It's glowing in fury. Danielle looked on Vlad, with her deep glowing green eyes. "_Guess again, Fruitloop._"

Danielle blast an ecto-blast on Vlad, knocked him down to the floor. Danielle floated in front of Vlad, with green aura wrapped trough her body. Vlad shocked with Danielle's sudden charge. "_You created me, you used me as your tool, you tried to dissect me… you never knew how I felt!_"

Dani raised one hand up, with green glow around it. Then she knocked Vlad with her ghost ray. Danielle let the green aura dropped. She panted in exhaustion. "I…I did it,…." She muttered.

_Now it's the time for escape_, Danielle thought. Glanced on the ceiling, she turned intangible and floated up to escape. But before she could escape, a beam caught her foot. Glanced over her foot, she saw Vlad fired the ghost ray on her. "You're not getting away,"

Not think of else, she quickly phrased trough the ceiling and escaped. Then stopped and held her foot. Vlad will come after her soon.

_What now? _She asked herself.

**Okay, I really wished I can make this longer but, Cori said to make it less than 1000 words(and I want to make it cliffy 'cuz I am evil mwahaha ;P). So this is mine. Well, review anyone?**


End file.
